Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180117165856
Anna on the other hand, was slightly less happy to see hers and Elsa's parents, and this didn't go unnoticed by any of them at all. "Anna? What's the matter?" Sora asked as looked at Anna. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked Anna too. "What's got into you?" Donald asked. "Three words...Isolation...Gloves...Lies..." Anna snarled fiercely with such strength in her voice that Elsa, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy actually backed away a step as Agdar and Idun just gaped at their other, younger daughter. "Anna dear..." "DON'T DEAR ME!" Anna screamed at her mother. "13 years! 13 years I've been living away from Elsa...thinking that she didn't love me anymore...thinking that she hated me. All you two fed me were lies about why she couldn't come out instead of telling me the actual truth! Why didn't you tell me the truth?" "A-A-Anna...we...we did it to protect you from her powers before..." Agdar stuttered but was interrupted by Anna. "To protect me from my own sister?" Anna screamed as the doctor decided to excuse himself...by running out of the door. "More like ruin mine and Elsa's childhood! Mostly Elsa's!" "Anna..." Elsa whispered. Anna shot Elsa a look that told her not to interrupt. One part of Elsa was telling her to stop her sister now because her parents didn't deserve it...the other, more Anna-like part of her though, was telling her to sit back and watch how this would play out. "Anna, calm down!" Sora said. "We didn't know..." Agdar whimpered. He was clearly frightened of his daughter's hostile attitude. "You're damn right you didn't." Anna said with a scowl shocking both her parents. "You didn't think of once that since it wasn't working, it would be time to try something new. We have accomplished more in the last three weeks than you two did in the 13 years!" "But..." "Don't you interrupt me!" Anna screamed while Elsa silently thought about how scary it would be for everyone if she invited Anna to join the trade delegation next month...no one would dare fight against Arendelle. "Look what we've managed to do together...I helped Elsa to control her powers with love...something that you obviously knew nothing about... "Anna! We loved you and Elsa..." "Then why didn't you make her feel like she was loved. Instead...you made her think she was a monster. You made her fear her powers..." Anna said to which Elsa nodded in response, though she had no idea which side she was on. She felt sorry that her parent had to go through this...yet she also supported what Anna was saying. "...which is why she couldn't control them. In the last three weeks thanks to our love, she managed to control her powers...not fear them anymore...not wear gloves...build an ice castle..." "Actually I built the ice castle when I ran away..." "Well everything that happened a month ago is your fault! Her running away, her early being killed by a southern island prince and the Duke of Weselton...Arendelle freezing. All of that could have been avoided if you helped her the proper way and showed her that she was love. Taught her how to use her powers instead of fearing them and always concealing them. That is what set all of this off in the first place! Her concealing it! At least Arendelle is more accepting to her powers...at least they don't force her to conceal it or fear it." "We never forced her..." Agdar defended though it was a losing battle "So...you never gave her gloves and told her to conceal her powers?" Anna asked. "I...we..." Idun stuttered as tears were streaming down her face. "If I ever hear you so much as tell her to conceal of hide her powers, or even see so much of a glove near her...I will...well...you get it." Anna growled as she turned to storm out of the room, leaving their parents stunned and broken.